


death in the family

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: there's a reason they call it a tragedy. [8]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Fictional Places, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: we told him not to get a motorcycle, didn't we? the stupid bastard.or, hypnos deal with loss.





	death in the family

**death in the family.**

 

/

 

It's two o'clock in the morning when Hypnos bolts awake, not sure why until the sound of his ringing cell phone registers in his ears. He fumbles around on the nightstand for it, almost dropping it when he hears his youngest sister's voice. “Eos? Hey, hey, babe, slow down. Talk to me.”

 

Pasithea rolls over in their bed, her hand coming to rest on his thigh as he sits up. “Hyp? Who's calling you this earl-” Her husband tenses suddenly, and she leans up on her elbow with a worried frown. “Hypnos?”

 

He ignores his wife, instead standing up from their bed and opening the closet with almost dreadful movements. “What happened? Come on, E, give the phone to Charon if you won't tell me a damn thing. . . Char, is he okay? Well, no shit. That's not what I meant!”

 

“Hypnos!” She says again, now sitting up and watching him with increasing worry. “What's going on?”

 

Hypnos turns, blinking at his wife. “Thanatos,” he mouths, and pulls a shirt over his head. “Where are you?” He ends the call and stuffs the phone into his pocket.

 

“Should I get the boys up?”

 

“No, let them sleep. I'll call you when I figure anything out.” He walks over to the bed and leans over to kiss her on the forehead. “You go back to sleep, too, Love.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“St. Deity, ER.”

 

/

 

Eos buries her face in his chest when she hugs him, just like she's nine years old again instead of twenty. It'd be funny if they all weren't so stressed out. “Hypnos, you should've stayed home. You'll never sleep in these stupid chairs.”

 

“By that logic,” he responds, kissing the top of her head and walking over to the rest of their siblings, “none of us should be here..” She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

 

Hypnos glances around at the gathered siblings: Charon sitting in one of the double seats with Styx, Hemera with her eyes closed and sitting on the floor, and Eos, baby Eos, holding his hand as they walk. This is all that's left of the nine Moros siblings, not including Eris, who wouldn't have come anyways, or himself and Thanatos.

 

There's a brief second he wishes Ker was here, and wonders where she is, before he remembers; her last boyfriend pushed her off a roof, it broke every bone in her body at least twice, and she died the next morning. He winces at the memory.

 

“Hyp? You all good, little brother?”

 

“Yeah, Char.” He doesn't sit in a chair, (Eos was right about them being to hard to fall asleep in, he knows) and instead, sits on the floor. His attention turns to his sister-in-law. “Hey, Styx.”

 

“Hypnos.” The woman replies tiredly, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. “Where's Thea and the boys?”

 

“Asleep, hopefully.”

 

“Please tell me you at least told her where you were going.”

 

He nods, and his head falls back against the chair. “She woke up when Eos called me. Don't worry, I'm not that stupid.”

 

“That's arguable.” Hemera says from her spot on the floor by Styx's feet, opening her eyes to grin at him.

 

“Shut up.”

 

His oldest younger sister grins again, and nudges his foot with her own in greeting.

 

“So, is anyone going to tell me what happened, or do I have to find out for myself?”

 

“A truck,”  Styx says, when no one else looks at the man, “ran over his motorcycle when he was getting on it.”

 

Hypnos nods, becoming silent, and his siblings all turn to look at him. It's Charon who speaks, “He'll be fine, Hyp. He always is.”

 

“Yeah, Charon, I know.”

 

/

 

Thanatos is not fine.

 

/

 

His sons don't think they've ever seen him so angry, so terrified, as Hypnos opens to door to find his older sister there and slams it in her face. “Hypnos Mortem! Open the door!”

 

“Get off my property, Eris.”

 

“Dad?” Hypnos turns, gaze locking onto those of his boys. “Go upstairs.” He breathes, as he hears the sound of his sister trying to turn the locked knob.

 

Three different but identical voices rise up in protest. “But-”

 

“Now.”

 

/

 

“You fucking useless idiot!” Eris says loudly when her brother finally unlocks the door. “You were supposed to protect him!”

 

Hypnos is silent, eyes narrowed to almost slits as they follow her around the room.

 

“We told him not to get a motorcycle, didn't we? Stubborn brat.”

 

A growl breaks its way from the man's throat. “Just because Dad got off on hurting us, doesn't mean you have to, too, Eris.” She winces. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Can you believe we all think that once he killed Dad, the bastard wouldn't affect us anymore?”

 

“Eris-”

 

“Like,” the woman lets out a shaky laugh, like she finds it funny, “like, ‘'hey, your dad is dead so now he can't fuck your life up anymore than he already has.’ But, no. He can, he still does. Don't you feel it?

 

“Don't you feel it, the total hatred, the rage, that's boiling under your stupid-thin skin? That's what we get from Dad; short tempers and violent tendencies.”

 

Her brother is shaking, his hands balled into fists, “Why do you care? What do you have to care about? Eris, you were a walking corpse when we were kids! You weren’t there for the longest time, and you don’t get to talk like you know, because you weren't THERE!” The shout leaves his mouth before he can stop it, and for a moment, both of them become still.

 

“You weren't there,” he says quieter, unfurling his fingers and lifting his head to glare at her (through her) as he speaks, with so much venom that she almost thinks she's talking to Thanatos instead of his more subdued twin. “Eris, do you understand me? You weren't there, he laughed as he died. Then he cried, then he smiled.”

 

Eris listens to his voice break, listens to her youngest brother's heart break. “Hypnos-”

 

“Shut up.” He almost hisses. “Don't talk to me like you actually care now; maybe you should've when we were younger, maybe that would've helped a bit. Get out of my house, Eris. If you ever come back, I'll do worse than slam the door in your face.”

 

The woman lifts her chin is what could be seen as defiance, but Hypnos knows it for what it is: barely contained anger. “You all think we're not like Dad, Hypnos, but news flash: we're exactly like him, rage and all.” And she slams the door.

 

/

 

Five minutes later, when Hypnos throws one of Pasithea vases against the wall, it shatters, and he sobs.

 

/

 

It's a week after Eris visits that another visitor appears as his door. “Hey, Uncle Hypnos.”

 

“Phillip?” He doesn’t know what he’s doing as he pulls the boy inside.

 

/

 

The triplets are over-eager to see their older cousin, grabbing him by the arms are dragging him to their room the moment they see him. As they walk up the stairs, Hypnos hears Phantasos ask if he'd gotten the message they'd sent.

 

Pasithea drops her chin onto his shoulder where he is sitting at the table. “You're okay, Hypnos. You're okay.”

 

A dry laugh echoes in the empty kitchen. “No, Thea, I'm really not.” She kisses the side of his head, and leaves him to his mourning.

 

/

 

The truck pulls away just as fast as it pulled up, and he leans his head against the cold metal of the steering wheel until the passenger door opens and the youngest of his sons climbs inside. “Backseat, Morpheus.”

 

The boy raises pale eyebrows at him. “But, everyone else is riding with Mom.” He points out, an almost accusatory lift to his voice as he speaks. “Besides, I never get to ride in the front! And, we’re going to Grandma’s!”

 

“Get in the backseat, or you can ride with Mom, too.”

 

An answering groan is all he receives before black and white Nikes wiggle past his face and into the back of Hypnos’ truck.

 

/

 

“Hypnos, you can’t really be serious about this. New York is so far away!” Nyx goes on, still arguing after he told her a million times how serious he is.

 

“I told you, Ma; we’re going. Are you going to complain the whole time or are you going to tell us goodbye?” The older woman lets out a long, drawn out sigh and pulls her youngest son into a hug.

 

“Where are the other three of my grandchildren? And my daughter-in-law?”

 

Hypnos smiles and gives his mother a kiss on the cheek before ushering his son out the door. “Part-ways to New York by now. Bye, Ma.”

 

“Hypnos Mortem!”

  
  


/

 

The six of them play Uno on the floor of their hotel room, and Phillip groans and throws his cards in the air as Pasithea wins once again. Hypnos laughs away the pain that crosses his mind when he notices how Phillip looks so much like his father.

 

/

 

fin.

 


End file.
